Found you
by mylovelywatson
Summary: A furious little red head finds a sobbing broken blonde pale boy.


Ginny Weasley was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, she just had another row with her ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas. Her fiery red hair looked like it was on fire as it flew behind her as she half-ran to Gryffindor Tower. Dean was a total arse, she couldn't help but want to throw every curse she knew at him. They fought over the simplest of things now a days, Dean was constantly jealous of every little thing she had done now. Most of all, Dean had a problem with Harry Potter. Dean thought she was cheating on him. The nerve of him! Harry was her brother's best mate and not to mention the Quidditch Captain! She was going to see Harry all the time and who cares if she did? Ginny had broken up with Dean on the spot and told him he was downright controlling prick. She could be friends with whoever she wanted to and no one could tell her differently.

Suddenly, as she walked passed the boy's lavatory, Ginny heard something strange. She thought it was choked sob, she stood still near the door of the boy's lavatory listening hard. There was a boy crying in there, her heart panged and wanted to comfort the boy. Ginny thought hard before opening the door though, that was the boy's loo and she couldn't just burst in there. But, a little boy was crying in there and she was not going to ignore it. Ginny pushed the door open and saw something that she would have never expected in all her life. A pale blonde boy was washing his face in the sink and it didn't seem like he had acknowledged someone entered the room. Ginny stared as the most hated person in her life was sobbing uncontrollably in front of her. Draco Malfoy the most insensitive snob with his annoying pureblood ethics was crumbling right in front of her.

Draco stood straight up and looked into the mirror on top of the sink and saw Ginny. His pale grey eyes widened in shock, turned around, and stood there gaping at her. Ginny felt sympathy for Malfoy as he just stood there in horror, she thought that he was thinking she was going to burst out in laughter. Something unexplainable just took over Ginny and she walked up to Malfoy wanting to comfort him even if it was a little bit. Ginny was now face-to-face with Draco Malfoy who looked paler than usual and had dark circles under his eyes. She raised her arm and touched his arm, Malfoy looked confused and more helpless than he probably would've liked. Ginny expected Malfoy to move away from her touch and start to yell at her for entering the boy's loo. Maybe even start laughing mockingly saying he tricked her and she was stupid for believing that he a pureblood was crying like some little boy. She tried to give an understanding look or something along the lines of she wasn't going to laugh at him.

"Are you alright?" Ginny looked at Malfoy giving him a comforting look and put a hand on his forehead. He looked sickly pale, maybe he needed to go to the infirmary? Malfoy had given her a scathing look, Ginny stood there with a cool, calm look on her face.

"Go ahead, laugh at me" Malfoy stepped back from her touch as she expected, he looked worn out and helpless though he looked at her scathingly. She noticed that Malfoy looked more off than she's ever seen him in her life. His hair was not perfectly combed as she had seen it countless times, but messy and unkempt. Malfoy's usually perfect shirt was unbuttoned and buttoned in various places, and very wrinkled. He looked like he had never stepped into the sun and she swore when she felt his forehead it was warm. Draco Malfoy was an absolute mess and Ginny Weasley felt sorry for the boy standing in front of her. Ginny walked calmly towards Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm not going to laugh" she whispered. She felt Draco stiffen up, but he did the unexpected and hugged her back. Draco relaxed his body and hugged Ginny even tighter, breaking into silent tears. Ginny tried her best to help and rubbed his back soothingly even whispering comforting words to him. Draco's body began to sag a bit and standing up in this position wasn't very comfortable for either of them. She stepped back and took Draco's hand, he looked at her confused and Ginny stepped on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, we can't stay here forever" Draco squeezed her hand as she lead them both up to a deserted hallway where no one liked to go. It was a narrow hallway and it was behind a curtain and it lead to an old and abandoned classroom. Ginny took out her wand and whispered "Muffliato", she explained to Draco now no one could hear them from outside the curtain. Draco had slumped down and sat with his back to the wall, the hallway was dark and Ginny stumbled as she sat beside him, even taking his cold and slightly wet hand.


End file.
